Lynncoln: Una Historia De Amor Mejor Que Crepúsculo
by Themasterlouder46
Summary: a inspiración de un comentario e idea he decidido hacer esto... poco avance y trama pobre, nada más que decir...
1. Chapter 1

ATENCIÓN: ESTE FIC CONTIENE MATERIAL ADULTO Y NO BUSCA OFENDER A NADIE, LO HICE CON EL ÚNICO PROPÓSITO DE ENTRENER, ESTA HISTORIA LO TOMÉ COMO CASI PEDIDO Y CHISTE DE UN COMENTARIO (GRACIAS POR DARME LA IDEA) AVISO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO QUE TIENE POCO DESARROLLO Y LO HICE ASÍ NO MAS PORQUE SI, SIN SENTIDO ALGUNO DE LA TRAMA QUE TENGA QUE VER UNA COSA CON LA TRAMA Y NO ESPERO SI LES AGRADA O NO, RECUERDEN QUE CIERTAS COSAS PUEDEN SER OBJETIVAS (DE VISTA Y LECTURA DE QUE SON LO QUE SON Y NADIE PUEDE CAMBIAR) Y SUBJETIVAS (OPINIÓN PERSONAL) SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR DE ESTA POBRE TONTERA, QUE EMPIECE LA HISTORIA:

Lynncoln: Una Historia De Amor Mejor Que Crepúsculo

¿Se imaginan como sería vivir con 10 hermanas? De las cuales 5 son mayores y 5 son menores sumado a que eres el único hijo varón de la familia y tienes que soportar todos los problemas de cada una, bueno pues eso es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lincoln Loud, el chico de 11 años quién estaba en la escuela sentado a sus compañeros de clase y pensando en soportar a sus hermanas cuando llegue a su casa, cuando la campana tocó y llegó la hora de irse:

-Bueno niños, nos vemos mañana. Adiós- Dijo la señorita Johnson y todos se levantaron para irse a sus respectivos hogares

Lincoln llegó a su casa y se despidió de Clyde, al entrar a su casa saludó a su madre, subió las escaleras y se sacó la ropa, agarró uno de sus comics y comenzó a leerlo hasta que algo interrumpió su lectura, el chico decidió no tomarle importancia pero cada vez la puerta golpeó más fuerte y se abrió:

-Oye Lincoln ¿adivina que?- Dijo una exaltada Lynn que estaba temblando los brazos y piernas por querer correr

-¿Quieres que sea tu saco de boxeo otra vez?- Respondió con poco interés en la pregunta de su emocionada hermana

-No, mañana tengo partido de futbol y no podemos perder las semifinales- Lynn estaba desesperada por apurarse y convencer a Lincoln de lo que estaba por hacer

-Querrás decir "puedo"- Contestó molesto el chico y su hermana lo empujó de la cama y le suplicó que es muy importante para ella y que el siempre dijo que ayudaría a todas con sus cosas cuando pudiera

-Por favor, Lincoln, ayúdame es muy importante para mi, siempre dices que nos ayudas, además no estás haciendo nada- La castaña comenzaba a desesperarse más

-Si me empujas y te pones así no te ayudaré en nada ¿Y si las demás también me necesitan?-

-Las demás no están haciendo nada y no me quieren ayudar, así que ponte ropa para ejercicio a no ser que quieras salir al patio en calzones- Dijo enojada y amenazó a Lincoln

-Está bien pero después harás lo que yo te diga-

-OK andando Lincoln-

En el patío, Lynn le pidió a su hermano que estuviera atento para atajar la pelota si es que no le anotaba un gol, Lynn le dio a su hermano un pelotazo en la cara que este no pudo esquivar

-Lincoln ¿estás bien?-

-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus golpes-

Los chicos siguieron jugando, Lynn hizo la chilena y el peliblanco volvió a ser golpeado, la cola de caballo le dijo que intentara quitarle la pelota, en un desesperado intento de terminar con la práctica de su hermana y volver a sus comics o serie con la compañía de su hermana, sus ganas crecían y los 2 cruzaron los pies de una mala forma y cayeron con la cabeza hacía un árbol, Lincoln con la cabeza para atrás y Lynn delante de el sentada sobre sus piernas y cuando abrieron los ojos sus labios y lengua estaban pegándose suavemente por lo que se llevaron una sorpresa pero Lincoln pareció agradarle y cerró los ojos agarrándole suave las mejillas aunque también pensaba que era vergonzoso, al volver a abrirlos vio a Lynn sonrojada y no podía creerlo, la había besado

-AHHHH, LA PRÁCTICA YA TERMINÓ, YA TENGO TODO PARA MAÑANA AHHH- Lynn quedó traumada con eso, se podría decir que no hubo nada de tiempo para que algo como eso ocurriera, habían pasado varios minutos de juego pero necesito de más cosas incomodas que hayan pasado pero eso no impedía que aquel suceso no fuera más incómodo posible más el haber sentido la excitación de sus cuerpos tocarse y haber corrido desesperadamente no era la mejor opción para explicar que solo fue un malentendido

Al menos Lincoln pudo deshacerse de esa distracción para seguir con sus cosas, pero decidió correr a donde Lynn para explicarle mientras escuchó en su cuarto que hablaba con Lucy:

-No puedo creerlo hermana, mi primer beso fue con el- Decía llorando como si hubiera cometido un crimen demasiado malo

-No te preocupes… fue solo un malentendido como dices, no puedes preocuparte por cosas como esa, tienes que mantenerte seria… al menos lo hubieras golpeado, sería mejor opción… aunque mírame no me interesan esas cosas… preferiría estar enterrada antes que estar con la gente e ignorante- Dijo la chica gótica como si no tuviera mejor cosa que decirle ya que no le importó

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Dijo como si dudara de que esa respuesta no fuera como a la verdadera Lucy que ella conoce

-Haz lo que quieras, ahora solo me iré- La gótica desapareció

-Creo que siento algo por Lincoln, el siempre está cuando lo necesito y nos divertimos mucho, pero está mal- Lynn lloraba porque sentía algo profundo por el peliblanco pero sabía que no podía, el estaba siempre con ella y eran demasiado cercanos, Lincoln decidió ir a su cuarto y seguir leyendo sus comics para despejar su mente, lamentablemente no contó con Lynn para acompañarlo, todos hicieron sus cosas normales como después de comer e ir a acostarse, Lincoln estaba a punto de dormir cuando de repente escuchó que su puerta se abría:

-Oye Lincoln, ¿estás durmiendo? ¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí?-

-¿Qué? No-

-Vamos, compartiré cosas contigo y viceversa-

-Está bien, solo porque acepté practicar contigo tu ahora me tienes que acompañar, creí que no lo cumplirías-

-Ok, saca tus comics-

Lincoln se fijó en sus cosas cuando volvió a ver Lynn se sacó su remera y estaba encima de el

-Oye, se que esto está mal pero que quede entre nosotros 2, solo quiero quitarme el miedo de encima, ya sabes, dicen que para enfrentar los miedos hay que hacer las cosas que hagan que tu miedo esté- Dijo tapándole la boca y besándolo en la boca como una total enferma desconsiderada al decir esas palabras

-¿!QUE?! ¿ENFRENTAR TUS MIEDOS ES HACER ALGO COMO ESTO? ¿PARA ESO VINISTE A MI CUARTO?- Dijo Lincoln exaltado haciendo asustar a Lynn

-Cállate y bésame- Se quitó su ropa interior bajándole los pantalones a Lincoln

-AHHH AYUDA-

Todos en la casa se despertaron para ver que pasaba y cuando entraron Lynn pudo esconderse debajo de la cama y Lincoln se subió el pantalón, el solo les dijo que tuvo una pesadilla y se aliviaron, lo acariciaron, acomodaron y Leni le acercó a Lily para que le besara su dedito haciéndolo sentir mejor y cerraron la puerta, Lynn volvió a salir de la cama y regaño a Lincoln:

-Oye no seas estúpido, casi nos descubren-

-Tu eres la estúpida ¿estas enferma? Necesitas un psicólogo- Dijo furioso perdiendo la paciencia del niño bueno que era y de los pensamientos contagiosos de aquella deportista desnuda que si bien era flaca y se mantenía así por los ejercicios estaba frente a frente los 2

-Dije que si tu me ayudabas con lo que quería haría lo mismo-

-PERO ESTO NO… ERES… ¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras conmigo, es más te obligo ya que insistes… eres una maldita enferma deberías pudrirte-

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo-

Lynn le bajó los pantalones y vio la pequeña erección que el anaranjado tenía y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, los 2 hicieron cosas muy apasionadas completamente desnudos tapados sin ningún problema sin nada prohibido de que hablar, aunque la cama estaba completamente sucia y Lincoln temía que su madre pensara mal y sospechara:

-No te preocupes, inmediatamente la pongo a lavar y me iré a bañar antes de que todos despierten, trata de mantenerte no visto para cuando termine de bañarme, te amo, no lo olvides. Y si llego a verte con Ronnie Anne o que ella insista contigo, la mandaré a deportar con Donald Trump para que la mande a ella y su familia a México donde pertenecen esos negros-

-Ok… .-. –

FIN


	2. Capítulo 2: Ganas De Quitarse Las Ganas

Antes que nada, no creí tener tan buenas reviews en el capítulo anterior, creí que eso que hice no tendría valor y pasaría desapercibido y como a algunos les gusta les doy la continuación. Hoy fue mi primer día de clases y por eso estaré en modo hiatus aunque hoy no hicimos nada y salimos temprano, sin nada más que decir, Empecemos:

Lynncoln: "Una Historia De Amor Mejor Que Crepúsculo"

Capítulo 2: Ganas De Quitarse Las Ganas :V

Lynn había terminado de bañarse cuando su madre entró a la habitación de Lincoln y le preguntó porque tenía la ropa arrugada y rota, además de que sus sabanas no estaban, el le dijo que solo había manchado jugo de naranja accidentalmente en su cama antes de dormir y que la fue a lavar, no tuvo problema en creerle aunque eso era trabajo de Lori, todos fueron normalmente a la escuela, Lincoln se puso a pensar en que fue lo que paso la otra noche, no negó que se sintió como que muy rico y que no podía esperar a que volviera a pasar otra vez, Lynn también pensaba lo mismo, Lincoln no aguantaba más y le preguntó a la profesora si podía ir al baño, le dijo que si y cuando se levantó para ir tuvo una erección, se hizo una gotita de pis, todos los vieron y se empezaron a reír de el pero Lincoln estaba desesperado por correr al baño a mear, pura coincidencia o no a Lynn también le pasó lo mismo y se encontraron en el camino, los 2 decidieron escapar de la escuela planeando salir por alguna ventana o ducto de ventilación, pues sabían mucho de eso por cubrirse unos a otros o por Lucy que sabía como aparecer y desaparecer así que decidieron salir por una ventana porque no había una cámara o algo que pudiera ver lo que trataban de hacer, se fueron a un arbusto que tenían muy cerca y mearon en el, ambos se quitaron la ropa y se quitaron las ganas (léalo cantando como si fuera una canción de reggaetón, creo que una canción de eso decía algo así, como sea, todo el reggaetón habla de coger :v) Lincoln sacó a su pequeño amiguito y lo introdujo en Lynn, apenas estaba mojado cuando termino de hacer del 1, Lynn también estaba mojada y le dieron duro a la matraca, Lincoln agarró una ramita y decidió darle con eso al mismo tiempo que con su propio falo, Lynn quiso darle un beso de lengua pero sin querer le escupió la cara, Lincoln se enojó y Lynn dijo que fue un accidente pero el sacó de su mochila una de esas gomas de borrar gigantes amarilla y se la introdujo en el año y seguido de un lápiz punta grande, le rayó el ogt y escribió con eso hasta que la punta se rompió y Lynn gritó fuerte, se podría decir que casi todo la escuela la escuchó y por suerte se pudo sacar la punta del ogt antes de que se hundiera más:

-¡¿QUE TE PASA MALDITO LOCOOOOO?!- Gritó Lynn y Lincoln se cagaba de risa, casi literalmente

-JEJEJE, LO SE FUE UN ACCIDENTE PERO ME PARECIÓ GRACIOSO- Lincoln reía y no quería que ella se vuelva agresiva pero pasó

Lynn se abalanzó y los 2 se divirtieron haciendo cosquillas, Los 2 mordían sus pezones:

-ESTO ES MEJOR QUE HACERLO CON RONNIE ANNE-

-¡¿QUE?! DIJISTE QUE NUNCA ESTARIAS CON ELLA Y ME PROMETISTE QUE SI TE VEIA CON ELLA LA DEPORTARIA Y TE HARIA POLVO-

-VEN A MI TIGRESA-

Los 2 volvieron a pelear pero a Lincoln le gustaba y Lynn admitía que le gustaba hacerlo salvaje, gritaban mucho hasta que un profesor los escuchó desde afuera y gritó:

-¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA AHÍ?- Salió furioso por el ruido que hacía y no dejaba escuchar a sus alumnos la clase sumado a que ellos mismos y otros cursos hacían mucho ruido y se molestaban entre si

Una señora y su hija pasaron por el camino de las calles y los vieron, la niña le preguntó a su madre:

-Mami, ¿Por qué esos 2 niños están desnudos? ¿Por qué ese niño tiene el pelo blanco y no tiene la misma rayita con forma de boca debajo de la pancita?- La mujer miro horrorizada y tapándole los ojos a su hija mientras corrían, Lincoln y Lynn escucharon todo y se largaron corriendo desnudos agachados sin que nadie los viera hasta un callejón para cambiarse y pasar por algún lugar de paseo hasta que fuera la hora de volver a casa y cuando la señorita Johnson pidió si podían buscar a Lincoln porque no volvía, Clyde fue y vio que Lincoln no estaba y se lo dijo a la profesora… había desaparecido y algo tenia que hacer, las amigas de Lynn también hicieron lo mismo y no estaba… desaparecieron los 2 y algo tenían que hacer…

TO BE CONTINUED

Bueno lectores eso ha sido todo hasta ahora, en la parte que dije en paréntesis sobre el reggaetón tiene razón y es como mi vista hacia esa supuesta "música" tienen ganas de hacer cosas prohibidas hasta en el colegio e ir de joda sin razón alguna ni lógica, ¿Podría decirse que es como una crítica burla parodia? Soy ELLOUDER46 y hasta la próxima :v

PD: CON ESTO ME REFIERO A GOMA DE BORRAR GRANDE: . (obviamente vean el link de la imagen de la goma grande para entender la magnitud de la que Lincoln le daba en el ogt a Lynn :v no se si el link de la imagen sale porque cuando lo quiero poner me aparece un punto y no sale nada)


	3. Capítulo 3: Bosta Incestuosa

LYNNCOLN: "UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR MEJOR QUE CREPÚSCULO"

CAPÍTULO 3: Bosta Incestuosa

Lincoln y Lynn corrieron escapando de la escuela hacía algún lugar donde estuvieran a salvo pero lamentablemente decidieron no volver a las clases y volvieron a su casa. Al llegar se encontraron con Lori y esta les preguntó porque no estaban en clase, Lincoln le dijo que se sentían mal los 2 y por eso volvieron a lo que ella les dijo que mientan ya que sino volverían con sus padres y no los dejarían volverse solos de la clase:

-Mierda ¿que haremos?- Dijo Lincoln

-¿Y por que se escaparon?

-Por nada- Dijo nerviosa Lynn

-Ustedes ocultan algo y están sucios… algo raro pasa pero ¿saben que?-

-¿Que?- Dijeron Lincoln y Lynn a la vez

-Si me ayudan con mi ropa no le diré nada a mamá y papá-

-Ok-

Al bajar las escaleras hacía el sótano, los chicos levantaron el cesto de ropa hasta el lavarropa cuando se dieron vuelta Lori estaba desnuda, literalmente estaba deseable y tentadora

-Ya se lo que ustedes hicieron así que revuélquense en esa ropa sucia y harán lo que yo diga-

Lori sacó un dildo del cesto de ropa sucia de lo que sus padres tenían por error ahí y se lo metió a Lincoln en el año y este penetraba a Lynn mientras que esta le tomaba el jugo a Lori, se tiró un pedo y los 2 quedaron asqueados, Leni bajó las escaleras y dijo: -Como todos lo hacen, yo también haré algo parecido- Leni empezó a lamerle el culo a Lori y tuvo la mala suerte de que se le cagó en la boca y esta se lo tragó preguntando si es chocolate y tuvieron una megaorgia y la pasaron riko y nadie supo que se escaparon de la escuela pero hasta que sus padres se enteren…

FIN :'V XD

LITERALMENTE MIERDA


End file.
